Too Hot To Handle
by trunksx18
Summary: Future Trunks is in search of androids 17 and 18. He's recently gotten stronger and has hopes of finally destroying them but something unexpected occurs. MT/M18 Warnings: Mild violence, swearing, sexual content. Note: authored a friend. Written and poste
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Trunks stared angrily at the two. Finally, he had caught up with the infamous pair, androids 17 & 18, Dr. Gero's last creations that had destroyed the known world. 'This was it,' Trunks had told himself the previous day, 'I'm finally going to end this once and for all…even if it kills me.'

Trunks reached for his sword, sheathed on behind his back like always, and drew it out. He took up his fighting stance and powered up to Super Saiyan level. "Ahhhh…" his voice groaned loudly, gradually getting louder, until he was roaring.

Then it happened. In an instant Trunks transformed, his lavender colored hair now standing straight up and completely blond. His natural blue eyes… well, they didn't change much really. As for the androids they just stood back and watched the amazing display of light and energy. To them, Trunks' attempts to destroy them were futile. 17 chuckled, turning to look at 18.

"Let me handle this," 17 said casually. "It won't take me long to take him out."  
"Be my guest," 18 responded.  
17 took up his fighting stance as 18 walked to a safe distance and to watch the fight. She gazed at Trunks, oddly. Trunks had noticed this gaze in his last two encounters with the androids. She always looked at him funny, as if she had some urge, it was starting to freak him out. Her blue orbs stared at him almost hungrily, a wanting that 18 only wanted Trunks to tame. Her facial expressions remained the same, as always, cold and emotionless…but her eyes.

17 was ready to fight now, but it was going to be difficult for Trunks to concentrate now, especially since he now had the opportunity to take both androids out one at a time. 18 sat back on the huge mound of rubble with her legs crossed, one over the other, and toss some of her blond hair back.

"C'mon fight already!" she yelled.  
17 looked out across the street at Trunks, "So are you ready now?"  
"Whenever you are," Trunks said. "I hope you're ready to die…"  
"Is that a threat? I'll make you wish you regretted that!" 17 yelled angrily, charging down towards Trunks. The fight was on.  
"Come and get me," Trunks roared, taking off in the other direction; this was his plan, "catch me if you can…"

17 flew after Trunks as the half-Saiyan took off behind a crumbling tower. This was annoying 17, he didn't want to have to chase after the coward. When 17 got behind it he didn't see Trunks anywhere. Then he saw him way ahead of him, nearly out of sight.

17 began to wonder how the hell Trunks had gotten so far so fast, without him sensing it? 17 growled angrily and flew after him, catching up in no time flat. Trunks glanced over his shoulder to see 17 right on his tail (wait a sec…Trunks doesn't have a tail).

Trunks knew he had led 17 as far away as he could from 18, that meant 17 was vulnerable by himself and all Trunks had to do was catch him off guard. And so he did. Trunks slammed on his "air-brakes" and came flying at 17, who was the only one left flying since Trunks was floating in mid-air.

As 17 flew towards the immobile Trunks the Super Saiyan's fist came crashing in his face. 17 was stunned, totally surprised and was hurled backwards through the air. Trunks blasted off after him, having gotten him once and only needed another chance or two to finish him off for good.

17 looked up just in time to be witness to Trunks' new found abilities: such as his increased speed and agility. Trunks appeared right above 17 and let him have it. He clasped both hands tightly together; his fingers interlaced, and threw them into the android's face once again. This blow sent the mechanized warrior plummeting to the ground.

17 had let his guard down with both hits and now he was going face first into a street. His eyes opened just as he made contact. There was a loud crashing, boom sound when 17 collided with the pavement. All that was left of the street was a huge crater, with the android standing in the center. He looked up to see Trunks still 50 feet up.

"I'm gonna make that asshole pay for that," 17 growled, a smirk crossing his bleeding lip.  
"Oh, are you?" Trunks' voice echoed into 17's.  
Trunks' voice didn't come from above. It came from behind. 17 gasped.

What power was this Trunks had achieved? The last time they fought Trunks was near death. Now it was different, Trunks somehow had gained the upper hand. 17 turned around and came face to face with the Super Saiyan. He threw a punch at him, but Trunks caught it easily. 17 gasped as he saw how fast Trunks had countered.

He felt Trunks begin to squeeze his hand, slowly. The pressure could only build to a certain point until it was released. That pressure was released once the cracking sound could be heard. 17 groaned in pain as he felt his hand being crushed. Then in an instant his hand exploded in Trunks' hand.

"AHHHHH!" 17 screamed. "MY HAND!!"  
Trunks let go of what remained of 17's hand. Blood stained his palm and along his fingers as he gazed at the torn flesh and cybernetic parts protruding from 17's wrist as blood dripped from the open wound itself. 17 grasped his wrist; his right hand was gone. And Trunks was smiling at him.

"Fuck!" yelled 17. "You destroyed my hand! I'll kill you Trunks!"  
"If you think you can, then try," Trunks said.  
17 swung his left hand at Trunks, who ably dodged the punch. 17 swung at him again, missing once again. By now Trunks was laughing at the poor, pathetic android.

17 leapt back and held his left hand forward, sending an energy attack at him. Trunks had no time to react. The blast rocked the area, causing buildings to give way and collapse.  
"HA! I told you I'd kill you," 17 chuckled in victory.  
"What makes you think you killed me?" Trunks asked, walking from the smoke and dust. "I've only begun to fight…"

17 took a step back. This was impossible. How could Trunks be stronger than him? It made no sense; there wasn't any logic to it at all. His eyes grew wide in fear; true terror. He was trembling. He took another step back. Trunks approached the android at his own pace, allowing the tension to build up slowly. He wanted to enjoy killing this demon from hell. 17 glared at Trunks just as he got closer. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Time to end this game!" 17 said and rushed at the glowing Saiyan, sending his fist straight for Trunks' face.  
Trunks ducked, balling up his own fist and moving in on 17, and took advantage of an open spot. He guided his hand right into 17's side. 17 gasped for air. Trunks looked at the machine, ready to end this here and now.  
"Game over…" Trunks said.

17 turned his pale face to the Saiyan only to find a hand in front of him. Trunks stood there directly in front of the android, the fingers of his left hand spread out. He had no need to wait any longer. He gave this one all he had. 17's mouth dropped open and his eyes went white as he saw the blue energy ball form in Trunks' palm. The blast rushed forward, going straight at 17. Then it exploded. The power going out in all directions around 17, who was blanketed by it all.

A moment later, Trunks was standing over the charred remains of android 17. The air all around smelled foul.  
17's end had come and Trunks had been the one who brought it to him. As Trunks turned to leave he was struck in the back of the head. It appeared that he had apparently forgotten about someone during his battle with 17. It was android 18, and she was pissed.

"You bastard! You killed my brother!" she hissed.  
Trunks held his head, groaning loudly in pain. He turned to watch 18 look at the remains of 17. Then she turned and went up to him. She gave him the same glare she always had, but this was a bit different from the rest. She raised her fist and let him have it. Trunks stumbled back after receiving a blow in the face from 18. Then she punched him in the gut.

Trunks gasped and fell to his knees. 18 placed her foot on his chest and kicked him onto his back where he lay groaning even more. She smirked and sat on him, holding his arms down with her hands, her legs squeezing around his sides. Trunks cried in pain, he could barely breath. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. 18 lowered her face down to Trunks' and looked at him in such a way. She could smell him and now he was hers, it was only a matter of time…

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Trunks woke to find him self being carried up a flight of stairs, 18 was holding him close over her shoulder. 'What the hell?' Trunks tried to figure out what she was planning to do with him. He decided to wait and see. 18 took her catch into a large room, much like a hotel suite. Once in the bedroom she dropped Trunks on the bed. She looked him over, and then she punched him.

"That's for my brother!" she said. "Now, do you plan to kill me too?"  
Trunks sat up, his left cheek dark red. He didn't say much. He just looked at android 18, wondering why she was acting this way. 'Why hasn't she killed me yet?' he asked himself. From there his thoughts became confused.

"You wanna know why I haven't killed you?" 18 questioned. "That's because I plan to use you."  
"What are you planning to do with me?" Trunks asked.  
She didn't reply. Instead, she began to undress. First her jacket then her shirt, next she took off her boots and then her pants. Now she was standing before the young half-Saiyan only in her bra and panties. Trunks moved away on the bed as she crawled towards him seductively. She grabbed his hand and jerked him to her. He squirmed away and 18 pulled off his Capsule Corp jacket.

"Come on, Trunks. You know you want me," she whispered reaching for his legs, "and I want you."  
"What?" Trunks said.  
"Trunks," 18 said as she placed a hand near his groin. "I want you. I need you…"  
What was she saying? Trunks didn't understand any of it, especially when she started trailing off. Suddenly, 18 leapt on top of Trunks, holding him down, while she tore his clothes off. He struggled against her, trying to get free. But 18 pushed on him. She didn't like his struggling. It was annoying.

"Stop it!" she ordered.  
Oddly enough, Trunks did as he was told. Looking up at the beautiful, female android that had him pressed under her thumb. 18 smirked at him, pressing her body against his. With her full, round breasts bulging into his face as she rubbed her cunt against Trunks' groin, through her silky-laced panties. She moaned huskily as she began to get wet.  
"Oh! Oh, Trunks!" she moaned.

18 leaned in closer to him, tugging at his shirt. She got frustrated trying to take the blasted thing off that she tore it apart. Trunks looked up at 18 only to find her face mere centimeters from his.  
"Trunks… Oh, Trunks!" she whispered. "I'm in love with you."  
She moved in and pressed her lips to his, pushing her weight down on him. Her kiss was deep and passionate. Trunks gazed at the beautiful android as she broke away and went for his pants, pulling them off in a hurry. 18 grinned when she found her captive's boxers had turned into a miniature tent. She prodded the tip just to see what kind of reaction she'd get out of the young man. Trunks groaned slightly, his erection obviously too much for him.  
"Does my Super Saiyan need to be relieved?" 18 asked.  
She reached behind her back and undid her bra, tossing it aside. Trunks gaped at the milky white breasts before him. The pink nipples were at attention and possibly even in pain from the unbearable pleasure. 18 grabbed her own breasts and rubbed them back and forth, moaning aloud as she kept herself excited. Trunks sat up and leaned in closer, reaching out for 18's breasts.

"That's it, Trunks. Take me," she said. "I'm all yours."  
He needn't be told twice. Just as 18 let go of her breasts, Trunks grasped them. Hard. She squeaked in delight as Trunks fondled her. He kissed the plump mounds tenderly, licking the pink nipples and suckling them as he grip grew harder. 18 threw her head back, her moans getting louder. She ran her fingers through the lavender hair on Trunks' head. She wanted more.  
"More Trunks, give it to me! I want to feel you inside of me!"  
18 reached down and grabbed his boxers, pulling them of frantically. Whilst Trunks tore off her panties, exposing her shaven clit moist with her feminine juices. He took his finger and stuffed it up 18's pussy, pumping it in and out of her. She looked down at what he was doing, shrill moans escaping her mouth as she felt Trunks finger-fuck her so roughly. She loved it. She rode her hips against his hand as it repeatedly hit her g-spot.  
"Oh, Trunks! OH GOD! TRUNKS!" 18 screamed, her orgasm crashing upon her like an earthquake.

Trunks winced as his finger was nearly pulled off when 18's inner walls contracted over and over again, squeezing his finger like a vice. He could feel 18 quake with pleasure, her juices pouring over his hand. He grinned his father's (famous) grin.  
"Now its my turn," Trunks said.

"Huh?" 18 asked, her eyes lids heavy and her voice husky, once she realized what he meant she smiled at him. "That's right. Make love to me, I want to feel you deep inside me."  
Trunks rolled 18 onto her back, his cock hard and painful. He needed to cum and he wanted to fuck this android so badly. She willingly spread her legs, offering Trunks what he wanted. He slowly climbed on top of her, positioning himself before her entrance. 18 reached out to him, her arms taking him in her embrace as she waited for him to claim her virginity.  
"Do it now," she whispered.

Trunks pushed through her opening, sliding his cock as far as he could go. 18 cried out, it was too much for her. Trunks stopped when he reached her barrier. He didn't wait for any confirmation about what he was going to do. He went ahead and slammed himself even farther, breaking through. 18 screamed in pain, but she was soon moaning in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Trunks' waist, pulling him deeper. She held fast to him, feeling his thrust grow harder and faster with each one. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her second orgasm nearing.  
"Fuck me, Trunks! Oh! Oh, Kami, I'm so close!" 18 called out.

He was close too. He pushed all his weight on 18 as he ravaged her willingly. He didn't let up as he rammed into her depths over and over, nearing release. He moved his hips against hers. Suddenly, 18's face flushed over. She tried to scream Trunks' name, but could only gasp for air. She tightened around him.

"TRUNKS!" she screamed. "I'M GONNA CUM!"  
18 began shaking all over with ecstasy. Trunks felt her vagina grip his cock as he pounded himself into her. He couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed, releasing his seed. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, kissed the soft skin tenderly, and then bit down on it hard. 18 moaned as blood ran forth from the wound and Trunks lapped at it till the bleeding stopped. His Saiyan instincts told him that he had claimed her as his own now. And his, she would remain.  
"Trunks…" 18 breathed.


End file.
